Teacher and Student?
by Natalie98559
Summary: KakuHida story i wrote when i had some time to myself


"Kakuzu, I wrote a poem for you!" "Hidan you were supposed to write a poem to Deidara." Hidan pouted as he walked up to Kakuzu and held it out. "Ok then, let me see it," Kakuzu said, with no intrest what-so-ever. "Ok!" Hidan shouted happily then walked back to his seat. Kakuzu took out his glasses, and put it on. He read the paper silently: Roses are red violets are blue, I am beutiful, what happened to you; but love you I still do. Kakuzu was touched. "Hidan... This good. Insulting, but good," Kakuzu said, putting the paper on his desk. He was truly amazed with Hidan's work. "Hidan," Kakuzu called. "Yes?" Hidan looked up from his desk, and looked at his teacher. "Hidan is nice Hidan is cool, although he'd wish he was in detention instead of suspention," Kakuzu replied knowing they would have another battle. The class laughed. "We'll continue this battle after school, un," Deidara stated to stop them. "Is that a threat, or a challenge?" Kakuzu asked, jokingly. "Just you wait, i'll kick your ass-," Hidan shouted then was cut off. "Hidan, don't swear in my class! You know better!" Kakuzu shouted, then the class continued to work on their poem assignment. "Well, apparntly not," he leaned over and whispered to Deidara. The two giggled as low as they possibly can. Kakuzu turned around and glared, making the two giggling students stop, and continue their work as well.

After a few minutes, the bell rang. All the students got their stuff together, and left the classroom. Well, all but Hidan that is. He walked up to his teacher, and gave him a good punch in the arm. "What the fucking hell, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted. "Why the hell did you say that in front of the class!" Hidan threw his arms in the air to try and prove his point. "You had it coming. You should know by now that I can kick your ass in poetry. Thats why im a teacher," He simply replied. "No. You became a fuckin' teacher so you can embarrass me at school too," Hidan said. "Hidan, you know that's not true. Im working at the school so I can spend more time with you," Kakuzu stated. He put his arms around Hidan's neck, and brings him closer. "Tch! Yeah right!" Hidan shouted. "Hidan..." Kakuzu stared at him with an 'im serious' look. "Oh, shove that dirty lie up your ass." Kakuzu still stared with the same look mix with a 'that hurt' look. "Oh great, now you're giving me the hurt look, too. Well i'll tell you what-," Hidan was cut off by Kakuzu placing his lips on his own. Hidan pushed away. "Dude not here, someone might see us." Hidan escaped from his Kakuzu's grip. "No one's here and it's the last period of the day, so I don't have a class for the last 40 minutes of school," Kakuzu replied, as he laid his hands on Hidan's shoulders again.

Hidan placed his hand on Kakuzu's chest. He pushed away and walked to the door. "Yeah... Well, I have class," Hidan said in a very depressed tone. "Oh, yeah....." Kakuzu pondered for a minute when a thought hit him like a bullet. Just as Hidan was about to walk out of the classroom, "Hidan..." He stoped at his name being called. "Yeah?" Hidan turned to face his teacher, who was suprisingly smiling. "You don't have to. You have PE, right? I can write a note saying that you can not participate for some reason. I am your gaurdian... So she will accept it," Kakuzu said as Hidan walked back up to him. "Like you're really gonna help me got out of PE?" Hidan asked crossing his arms with a smirk. "Don't make it any more complicated by asking Questions," Kakuzu replied, putting his arms on Hidan's shoulders once again. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to get out of PE... It's just, I can't," Hidan said, disapointingly. "Listen, I have to go... I can't stay here any longer." The bell rang. That signialed Hidan that he was late. "See y'a later," Hidan said as he dashed out of the classroom.

"Hidan!" A female voice yelled loud enough to echo across the room. "I guess Hidan isn't here today," She said. "... Here, im here... I... Im here," Hidan panted as he ran into the gym. "Why are you late? This is the third time this week. Do you have a note?" The PE teacher asked. "No Mrs. Gofron, im late because Mr. Kakuzu had me stay after class to talk to me," Hidan said as though it was obvious. "Whatever. You're late, so leave..." Mrs. Gofron put her clipboard down, and blew her whistle to get everyone to shut it and line up. Hidan began walking out of the gym. "Alright class, today we will..." Hidan tuned out the rest and got lost in his thoughts. He walked back to Kakuzu's classroom. "Knock knock!" Hidan shouted as he opened the door. Kakuzu was sitting at his desk with someone else there who looked at him. "Oh, Hidan. Come in." Hidan walked in slowly. "We were just talking about you," Kakuzu said, with a dry laugh, obviously nervous. "Hi... Principle Pein..." Hidan sat down in the chair next Kakuzu. "Hidan, don't you have class right now?" Pein said, glaring at Hidan. "Well... U-um... I got... kicked out... for being late," Hidan studdered. "And, why were you late?" Pein asked, lifting an eyebrow. Hidan nugged Kakuzu arm to answer for him. "Oh... um... I had to talk to him after class," Kakuzu said, "but I forgot to give a note."

After about 5 minutes of talking, Pein left. "Dude, why the hell was he here!?" Hidan shouted after the door clicked shut. "I don't know! He came in, and said he needed to talk to me!" Kakuzu shouted back. Hidan sighed, and sat on top of Kakuzu's desk. Kakuzu sat next him. "Well, at least we can be alone now," Hidan whispered, as he rested his head on Kakuzu's shoulder. "Yeah, hopefully." Hidan laughed at the joke. "N-no seriously, hopefully," Kakuzu repeated. "Oh..." Hidan lifted his hand and pulled Kakuzu's mask down. He always liked the stitches that were on Kakuzu's body because it made him look cool, well to Hidan anyways. "Why do you like to look at my stitches so much?" Kakuzu asked, grabbing Hidan's hand. "Because they look fucking hot on you. Duh!" He said as though it was easy for someone to see. If you knew Kakuzu at all, you should know he hates his stitches so very much. "I hate you," Kakuzu stated. "Love you too!" Hidan shouted.

They sat in complete silence. "I'm fuckin' bored!" Hidan ranted, breaking the silence. The bell rang, startling the two. "Well it's time to go home, now get off." Kakuzu pushed Hidan off his lap, making him fall to the floor with a 'thud,' earning a whimper. "Oh, stop whinning and lets go home already," Kakuzu said as he help Hidan off the floor. "Ok." They left the school building and saw Deidara and Itachi. "Hey Dei! Weasel!" Hidan called out and waved for them to join. "Hi Hidan... 'ey why did you get kicked out in PE, un?" Deidara asked. "I was late..." Hidan looked down at the sidewalk. Deidara looked at Kakuzu for a second. "You were with him huh, un?" Deidara implied. "We didn't do anything like that," Hidan stated "we just talked," he asured him. "Talked about what, un?" Deidara asked, smirking evily. Hidan and Kakuzu smacked Deidara on the back of the head simultaneously.

Kakuzu headed home while Hidan went with Deidara to his house. "So what do you wanna do," Hidan asked. Deidara smirked. "Un. Well, teacher's pet, I lets take about you and Kakuzu." Hidan was confussed. Why would Deidara want to know about his relationship with Kakuzu? "Well he treats me with more respect at school 'cause when we get home, im back to the respect of being his uke," Hidan said. Deidara laughed. "You guys are a perfect match, un." Hidan laughed. "Kakuzu and Hidan, Teacher and student, un. You guys are perfect for eachother." Hidan and Deidara laughed. "You should probably go home now." Hidan got up and and headed to the door. "Ok, But before I go can you promise me something." "Sure. Anything, un," Deidara said. "Teacher and student?" Hidan asked. "Teacher and student, un," Deidara replied. Hidan smiled and headed home. 


End file.
